


The things time leaves behind

by Catherines_Collections



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Series, Regret, TARDIS - Freeform, The Doctor on His Own, Time Travel, War, the doctor in the tardis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherines_Collections/pseuds/Catherines_Collections
Summary: The Doctor runs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Big thank you to tigriswolf who gave me the prompt, so this fic is dedicated to her. I own nothing! Please enjoy:).

"The only real thing wrong with you is that you're young. And that's the one thing time can always cure." 

.

The universe is beautiful and there’s so much of it he hasn’t seen. Fire has been in his vision for too long, too many bodies littering the streets and lying at his feet.

He’s so young, so many of them are. Too young for war and the eternal sleep that often follows.

So he steals a blue machine that tales have always been formed around, with the intent to leave at least for a little while.

(War doesn’t come slowly, and it doesn’t wait or accommodate. People die all around him and there’s so much he can’t do to help and what he can do makes him sick even in thought.)

So he runs. Away from the bodies and the blood, the fire and ice. As he starts her up, to the best of his inexperienced ability, the ship makes him a promise.

I’ll take you far away, she whispers through the hum of her engines and the blinking of her buttons.

Gears begin to turn and the ground shakes beneath his feet, but it’s so much different from the bombs and explosions so commonly found in the street.

Exhilaration runs through his veins, flooding both his hearts. The feeling of freedom and inescapable chains fighting all at once for their claim.

He laughs for what feels like the first time in years and there’s a tinge of madness to it that he refuses to admit: And I’ll never stop running, he promises back.

.

He finds that even as he ages, as brunette shifts to blonde to black to red, he keeps his word.

And at this point, in his blue box with no planet to return to and so many Universes left to explore, he doesn’t think he ever couldn’t


	2. There's a man (who holds the universe in his palms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a man, who no one can find, who lurks in blue shadows and always remains kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhyming fic that makes no sense. I own nothing, please enjoy.

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

.

There’s a man in a box as blue as his eyes and he sings to stray children and laughs and cries. 

There’s a man who has spent many a life traveling the depths of universe’s unknown and taking with him lost souls desiring an escape from home. 

There’s a man, who no one can find, who lurks in blue shadows and always remains kind.

Legends surround him, who some call the mythical man, stories of immeasurable sacrifices and a pain no one can comprehend.

He’s a man, the few to have seen him will recall, quite unusual from the rest. He takes joy in caring and remembering the living rather than the dead. 

Songs follow the legends, not too far behind, in remembrance of the man in blue who always remained kind.

Above them all-the planets, universes and galaxies -though no one can see, remains a blue box few know to seek. And In it hides a man nearly too fragile to be faced, with unending war in his heart and deep sorrow on his face.

He’s grown so tired and weary from the strain, as his bodies continue to die and burn and continuously fade. 

But he still, knowing his doomed fate, takes children from the far reaches of space, and shows them worlds they never imagined to face. He helps and cares and never stops moving-running and running as though something is chasing. The children look back, as they always tend to do, and often remember nothing but the blue box man’s shoes.

(But there’s a secret hidden behind the shoes of the blue man, behind the songs and legends that never seem to end. For songs follow legends and legends follow stories, and darker things hide behind retellings and seemingly glory.)

Many children forget, when they look on behind, that there’s always something following that slips one’s mind. As the children look back, some closer than others do, they see nothing remains behind the blue box man besides the shadow of a man he once knew.

There's a man, and in his hands-through storms, peace, trials, guilt, love, and fury- he holds the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
